Lets Get Out of Here
by Lycanthropys Cure
Summary: RemusSirius-Remus is surprised on his birthday morning when an unexpected, but very welcom guest, shows up. Some lime, nothing graphic.


With a little bit of money  
We could buy us a car  
With a little bit of luck  
We could drive real far  
Let's get out of here  
We'll drive  
1,000 miles  
-OK GO  
  
In the cold, chill morning of that December morning, in the dark recesses of the house, Remus Lupin sat on a worn chair in the corner of his attic. Book in hand and the small, yellow lamp on its tall stand illuminating his honey-gold hair from above, he sat motionless, as if enthralled with his story. Anyone but those who knew him well would have been fooled by this small scene. But Remus wasn't reading; he was thinking.  
  
It had been almost a whole week since he had come home from Hogwarts for winter vacation. From the station in London, he had hopped a bus and taken it as far out of the city as possible, walking through the cold, empty countryside when no vehicles had passed for some time. The sky had been overcast and threatened the rain it had been holding back, and the raincoat he wore, threadbare and too big for him, would not protect him from the rains chill. He rushed forward as fast as possible when he saw the dark house that stood at the base of a large, rolling hill at the turn of the small, dirt street. The windows were dark, their face brooding and uninviting, and the hope that had built up in his chest despite his own good judgement and will was quickly crushed. His parents had stopped picking him up from the train station in his fourth year, had stopped speaking to him out of more than just necessity long before then. The Lupin's had been highly respected in the wizarding community; that is, until their son was fool enough to be bitten by a werewolf.  
  
So in his small corner of the attic that made his room, Remus sat in contemplation of all the changes that had come to his home and, indeed, himself since the begging of his term at Hogwarts. He was missing the feats, the crowds of fellow students that made him feel invisible, and for a moment, normal. He was missing his friends, James with his strong and serious sense of humor and the ability to tell a joke with a completely straight face while the whole room cracked up. Peter for his ability to listen, no matter that he rarely had any good advise, he was just there. Lily and her inevitable way of snooping out what was bothering you and her no-nonsense reasoning and kind words and smile. Sirius with his sense of humor, his smile, his laugh.. Ah, it was Sirius that he missed, more than anything. Remus hadn't been able to think of anything for more than a minute before Sirius came crashing into his mind as if he just ran into the room with a huge grin on his face. Sirius and his arms, Sirius and his eyes, his smile, his skin, his lips.. Remus shook his head and tried to clear the image of their last night before Vacation, curled up together on the sheets of his bed, crimson velvet curtains cutting them off from the world and the threat of all that was coming upon them so fast. Crimson velvet curtains that felt good to rub between your fingers, but nothing as good as running your fingers through that long, soft black hair. It was unruly, that hair, but he loved the feel of it against his face, almost as soft as those lips..  
  
Remus shook his head once more, able only to banish the image to some far corner of his mind. They were in their sixth year at Hogwarts, they were in their second year of being together, and Sirius still managed to drive chills through the smaller boy. No matter that Remus was older by almost half a year, or that his lycanthropy was the very bane of his existence. If not for Sirius, and indeed James and Peter as well, Remus would have died, not physically, though that would have soon followed, but mentally, spiritually, Remus was ready to die when the others came to him in their Animagi forms. It had not been enough that they know, but that they were there with him, that they loved him enough to save him from himself, that had saved him. And it was then that Remus had realized how much he truly loved Sirius, and how much Sirius loved him back.  
  
And in his chair in the corner of his attic, Remus was tortured with the idea that he wouldn't see them for another week. It was New Years tonight, and tomorrow, the second, would be his birthday. He would be seventeen, sooner than most in his class who didn't turn that age until sometime right before their seventh year, and he expected owls in the mail from Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, and maybe even Lily. But it wasn't presents that concerned the youth now, but the absence of their very presence had such a startling effect on him that he had to think about it. He was concerned with what he would do when they graduated, where would he live (certainly not here, he thought with disgust.) and if he could convince Sirius to move into an apartment with him. No mind to the fact that gaining a job with his situation would be extremely difficult, Remus would figure out something. But to live without Sirius, without what had become the very core of his life and his love, would be next to impossible.  
  
Deep in these thoughts, Remus drifted off as the clock downstairs struck the hour. In his dreams, he could almost hear Sirius laughing at some great joke of James, could almost taste the creamy mocha flavor of the dark youths kiss. Almost..  
  
  
  
A/N: the lyrics that Sirius sings on the bike are from the song 1,000 Miles Per Hour by OK GO, as are the lyrics at the beginning. Almost all the songs on their CD remind me in some way of Sirius or Remus (or both ^_^) and especially, in light of what happened in book five *cries* , their song Return. I suggest that if you haven't heard them, or haven't heard them in a while, that you go and listen to them again! ^____^ 


End file.
